


Be crazy over you

by reminder0524



Category: reminder0524
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminder0524/pseuds/reminder0524





	Be crazy over you

Be Crazy Over You  
*羿汶定情 养父子 十岁年龄差 避雷 避雷 避雷

01  
打开家门，一个陌生女孩子穿着他买给黄嘉新的T恤，光着两条又白又直的大长腿在沙发上坐着，李汶翰一时不知道该往哪里看。  
黄嘉新从卧室里走出来，看到玄关门口的李汶翰神情躲闪的样子，没好气地说：“你还知道回来啊。”  
李汶翰没打算花心思应付他，脱了外套就进厨房做午餐，出来的时候房间里只剩黄嘉新一个人了。  
“我走的这十多天，你就吃泡面啊？”  
“我还以为你不打算管我了。”黄嘉新的头发乱糟糟的，看上去还真有点可怜。  
李汶翰起了逗弄他的心思，道：“怎么不留人家小姑娘吃午饭啊。”  
黄嘉新停下夹菜的手，脸色发黑，登时没了胃口。  
“零花钱够不够用啊，从这个月开始给你涨点。”李汶翰这句话是认真的。  
黄嘉新把筷子往桌子上一摔，噌一下站起来，椅子划着地板刺刺拉拉地响。  
“我又不是什么老顽固，谈恋爱总是花销大嘛，我懂。”李汶翰看着处于爆炸边缘的黄嘉新，心里莫名其妙。  
“你懂个屁。”

黄嘉新十岁的时候亲生父亲因为意外去世了，母亲大受打击精神失常。黄嘉新怎么也没想到仅仅大他十岁的李汶翰会成为他的养父，事实上这么多年他的确没有叫过李汶翰一声“爸爸”，大部分时候直呼其大名，若有求于人了就叫“汶翰哥”，然后一声一声地撒娇。李汶翰当时不过是二十岁的大小伙子，也无法接受有个男孩子整天跟在他后面叫爸爸，于是称呼的事也就随着孩子去了。  
黄嘉新生得精致干净，天生棕褐色的头发，是生来就会讨人喜欢的。他们刚住一起那段时间，小黄嘉新害怕自己一个人睡，晚上会抱着枕头跑到李汶翰房间，李汶翰就给小男孩腾出一个位置。  
李汶翰很小就离开家在外面闯荡，一个人漂泊惯了，而这个每次都会跑到门口迎接他下班的小男孩，不止一次给了他一种家的实感。  
小男孩成长起来总是很快的，黄嘉新渐渐不再跟在李汶翰屁股后面转，李汶翰的工作也越来越忙，两个人相处起来再没以前那么融洽，常常说两句就几乎要吵起来。  
青春期嘛，都是这样的，说不定自己小时候比黄嘉新还讨人厌呢。李汶翰这样对自己说。

黄嘉新下了晚自习回来发现家里的灯还是黑的，他心里烦躁得很，在卧室做了几道题就做不下去，跑去厨房接水喝。  
门铃适时地响了起来。  
一个高大的男人半抱着李汶翰，酒气隔着几米远就飘进了黄嘉新鼻腔里。李汶翰穿了件黑色丝绸衬衣，不知是因为他身材本来就很好还是衣服小了一号，又或者两个原因都有，胸前的扣子只是堪堪地挂住，仿佛下一秒就要被撑爆。  
“我们今天应酬，李总多喝了几杯。”男人说着就抱着人往卧室走。  
黄嘉新一把拦住那人，接过他怀里的李汶翰，做了个“请”的手势，冷冷道：“谢谢哥送汶翰回来。”  
李汶翰喝得有些不省人事，他喝了酒就容易出汗，脖子上的汗顺着肌肤机理流进衬衣里。黄嘉新帮他把外套脱了，黄色的台灯灯光给李汶翰的脸笼罩一层暧昧的光晕，他红红的嘴巴微张着，泄出一些哼哼唧唧的呻吟声。  
“操。”给李汶翰解皮带的手停下来，黄嘉新发现自己又可耻地硬了。  
黄嘉新冲到厕所给自己解决问题。他想起夏天的李汶翰洗完澡总是光着身子就走出来，头发也不擦，水一滴滴往下流，他就顺着水珠的痕迹巡视李汶翰的每一寸肌肤。李汶翰爱裸睡，除了内/裤什么也不穿。黄嘉新第一次想着李汶翰的裸//体撸了出来，自打那次以后，他再也没敢跟李汶翰一起睡过觉。  
李汶翰越来越早出晚归，黄嘉新起床后总能吃到李汶翰做的早餐，却越来越少见到李汶翰。只有黄嘉新在学校惹了事，班主任一个电话把李汶翰叫去，黄嘉新才能好好地看看他。  
这么多年工作的压力和岁月都没能打败李汶翰，他还是浑身洋溢着蓬勃的少年气。黄嘉新17岁生日的时候，李汶翰拾起了多年练的古典吉他，只为黄嘉新一个人弹了一首曲子，他的一举一动都变成黄嘉新心里的一颗颗刺，扎得人心里痒。  
“明天我生日。”黄嘉新低着头说。  
李汶翰怔了怔，口里咀嚼东西的速度放缓，道：“我们小新都要成年了啊。”  
“别说这些没用的，你到底能不能陪我过生日。”  
“我尽力……你先叫几个同学来陪你吧，我可能要晚一点。”李汶翰自认为对黄嘉新有亏欠，年纪轻轻就有了个“儿子”，在自己都照顾不好的年纪，又何来照顾别人一说。  
“我不要他们陪，我只想和你过。”黄嘉新眼睛里已经含着泪，声音发颤。

02  
李汶翰坐在办公桌前，一整天都心不在焉的。事情多得处理不完，他却第一次没有了专心做事的心情，只要一想起黄嘉新早上那个眼神，心肝就一阵阵地发疼。  
晚上九点钟还有个会议，开完已经十一点半过了。手机显示了十几个未接来电，全是来自一个电话号码，最近的一条短信也是这个号码发来的，说黄嘉新今天没去上课，怎么也联系不上人。  
李汶翰一路上猛踩油门，飞驰着往家里赶。

“怎么不开灯。”李汶翰点亮房间，黄嘉新孤零零地在窗边坐着，像个小动物抱成一团。  
“十二点都过了，我等了你一天。”黄嘉新开口，声音像是哭过了。  
李汶翰最看不得别人哭，整颗心又揪起来，他小心翼翼地靠近黄嘉新，道：“对不起。”  
李汶翰知道这三个字有多么无力，如果可以的话，他甚至觉得他可以做任何事来补偿黄嘉新。  
“同学没来陪你吗？”  
黄嘉新通红的眼睛盯着他，道：“我说了我只要你。”  
“对不起，小新。”李汶翰慢慢走近，欲握住他的手安抚。  
黄嘉新突然像变了一个人，一把抓住李汶翰的领子抵在墙上，几乎决绝地问：“你心里到底有没有我？”  
李汶翰自责地要命，握着黄嘉新的手解释道：“公司实在太忙了。”  
“我开完会就赶回来了。没来得及买礼物，你想要什么都行，明天我补给你。”  
“不用明天了。”  
黄嘉新又凑近了一些，李汶翰被逼得后脑勺靠在墙上。  
“我想要的都在这了。”  
黄嘉新捏着领子的手改为捧着李汶翰的脸，然后狠狠地吻住了眼前人的嘴唇。少年人的吻没有技巧横冲直撞，撞得李汶翰口腔吃痛，捉住那人舌尖不放，一下一下嗦得李汶翰整条舌头发麻。  
交换足了口水，黄嘉新在李汶翰嘴角落下一吻，然后接着向下，衔住李汶翰脖颈上一块薄嫩皮肤又舔又吮。李汶翰终于恢复了些神志，伸手推黄嘉新的头，声音发抖：“你疯了！”  
“我没疯。”黄嘉新伸手摸李汶翰身下，满意得摸到硬硬的一坨，笑道：“你也硬了。”  
“你知道吗，我第一次自己撸就是想着你。”  
黄嘉新的眼神深情又郑重，此刻的李汶翰却只觉得脊背发凉。  
一个巴掌重重地落在黄嘉新脸上，黄嘉新被打得偏了头。  
“你变态吗？你还是人吗？”  
黄嘉新没管李汶翰反抗，手隔着裤子摸着李汶翰的性器揉捏，李汶翰被伺候得浑身发软，双手推着黄嘉新胸膛却使不上什么力气。

03  
尝到了甜头的黄嘉新越来越变本加厉。  
趁李汶翰不在，黄嘉新跑到李汶翰房间，时隔多年再一次躺在他的床上。床头柜上放着一个相册，他鬼使神差地拿过来看，却发现这是一本极其用心的DIY相册。  
照片可以看出来是很多年前照的，相册里出现了很多人，最多的是李汶翰和另一个男人，黄嘉新知道那是自己的父亲。  
黄嘉新像着了魔一样翻着这个相册，李汶翰比他的父亲小十岁，却极大程度地参与了他父亲的人生。黄嘉新印象中父亲不怎么爱照相也不怎么爱笑，这个相册里的父亲仿佛是另外一个人，一张张定格下来的，是他从未见过的如此活泼生动的父亲。  
每一张照片都没有逾距，父亲和李汶翰总保持着恰到好处的礼貌距离，可偏偏这样才不正常，像是两人小心翼翼地避嫌，刻意维护什么见不得人的秘密。  
黄嘉新突然觉得自己很可笑，说不上哪里可笑，又哪里都可笑。

李汶翰一回到家就被黄嘉新抱了个满怀。自打黄嘉新生日过后，两人时不时适当地亲热一下，任由这段没头没尾的感情发展。黄嘉新熟稔地把手伸进李汶翰的衣服揉他胸前的两粒，嘴巴咬着他耳垂不放。  
李汶翰抗拒了一下，道：“我今天快累死了，你能不能别乱发//情。”  
黄嘉新没理会李汶翰的反抗，扛起李汶翰扔到床上，然后自己死死地压上去。李汶翰感觉一个硬邦邦的东西戳着自己股间，两人从来没有做到最后一步过，他害怕地推黄嘉新胸膛。  
黄嘉新扯开李汶翰的衬衫，露出他胸前两个饱满的果实，想也没想就俯下身去舔。  
“别舔……”李汶翰喘了一声，黄嘉新对着这个硬粒又舔又吸又咬，直到它变得敏感又红肿，右手富有技巧地照顾着李汶翰半硬的阴//茎，李汶翰很快得了趣，未被照顾的乳/首便格外空虚。  
“小新…另一边…啊…也舔舔”说着就挺着另一边的胸往黄嘉新嘴边送。  
黄嘉新嗤笑了一下，坏笑道：“回答我个问题我就帮你。”  
“什么…”李汶翰快要射//精的时候被黄嘉新掐住根部不让他射，他感觉所有的血液集中在下身那个膨胀的部分，以致于大脑供血不足，令他无法思考。  
“我和他像吗？”黄嘉新的语气冷得不像话。  
李汶翰脑子晕乎乎的，伸手捧住黄嘉新的脸，凑上去和他接吻，咕咕哝哝道：“像，你和他好像。”  
黄嘉新突然松开禁锢着李汶翰阴茎的手，白色的液体喷了他一身，没给李汶翰喘息的机会，黄嘉新沾了他射出的东西，直接往后穴捅了两根手指进去，李汶翰还没从射精的舒爽中缓过来就被痛感折磨得要死，死死地抱着黄嘉新的脖子，后穴夹着手指寸步难行。  
“汶翰放松让我进去好不好，不然不给你舔另一边哦。”  
李汶翰被欺负得掉出眼泪来，抽泣着放松后穴，让黄嘉新的两根手指插/进去胡作非为。黄嘉新凑上去舔李汶翰的另一侧乳/头，同时下面找到了他的敏感点不停地对那一点戳刺，双重刺激下李汶翰的小/穴收缩地更加剧烈，疲软的阴/茎很快又硬了起来。  
“我让你这么爽吗？”黄嘉新说话的同时嘴里还含着李汶翰的乳头。  
“唔……爽”李汶翰已经有些神志不清，夹着黄嘉新的手指和自己精/液的后穴不断蠕动，只想让更大的东西插/进来。  
“你进……来”李汶翰讨好地胡乱吻着黄嘉新的脸。黄嘉新听话地抽出手指换上自己早已硬/得发涨的东西，在李汶翰湿漉漉的臀/缝蹭了蹭，一下子插到了底。  
李汶翰爽的说不出话，像条濒死的鱼嘴巴一张一合。黄嘉新卡在李汶翰穴里动不了，小/穴内壁却像有生命似的一下一下咬着他的东西，吸得黄嘉新头皮发麻。  
“小新…小新…你动…动…”  
黄嘉新堵住李汶翰翁张的嘴，下身不管不顾地狠狠抽/插。  
“你里面好湿好滑，咬得我好舒服，汶翰好厉害。”  
李汶翰听了这话后/穴不由自主地夹了一下，差点把黄嘉新夹/射。  
“你别说…别说…”李汶翰的脸红得不像话，脸上全是泪。  
突然想起什么似的黄嘉新身下猛烈抽插，次次插在敏/感点上，李汶翰爽得不知天南地北，喉咙干涸发不出声音，只知道跟着黄嘉新的频率摆动屁/股。  
“你说，是我爸插/你爽还是我插/你爽。”  
李汶翰突然恢复了神志似的，闭着嘴巴怎么也不开口。  
黄嘉新把自己的东西顶到最深处抵着李汶翰的敏感点不放，李汶翰身体一阵阵痉挛，后穴一下一下吞着黄嘉新的性/器往更深处去。  
“小新…放过我”李汶翰说话含糊不清，口水顺着嘴角流出来。  
“那你说，谁插/得你爽？”说完下身又重重地顶了一下，还使坏地捏了捏李汶翰发涨的阴/茎。  
“小新…小新…”  
“说完整。”  
“小新插/得我爽。”  
“骚/死/你算了。”黄嘉新一瞬间被点着，发狠地顶弄着李汶翰被操/得红肿的后/穴。  
TBC


End file.
